


Ciepło

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [92]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Po co Ci koce, skoro możesz skorzystać ze współpracownika?Tekst na temat nr 92 z wyzwania 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Betowała Rzan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/gifts).



Na chłodny klimat kwatery głównej Zakonu nakładała się lokalizacja, grube kamienne ściany i słabo załatane dziury po wszelkich eksperymentach Komuiego.

Ciało Kandy co prawda bardzo wolno się wychładzało, jednak problem tkwił w tym, że równie trudno się ogrzewało. Dlatego każdej nocy ukrywał się pod grubą warstwą koców, które miały zapewnić mu odpowiedni zapas ciepła na cały dzień.

Przestał próbować w ten sposób zatrzymać ciepło, gdy odkrył to Lavi. Od tej pory Kanda spędzał noce z egzorcystą owiniętym wokół siebie. Jego obecność ogrzewała nie tylko ciało, ale też duszę.

A drobne pocałunki wręcz parzyły go w kark, wypalając ślad na sercu.


End file.
